Challenge of the GoBots
Challenge of the GoBots is an American animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera, based on the Gobots toy-line released from Tonka. The GoBots were Tonka's robot line to challenge the Transformers, the line of robot toys put out by Hasbro which had a successful cartoon developed around it. Challenge of the GoBots aired from 1984 to 1985, and focused on the battle between the Guardians (the good guys) and the Renegades (the bad guys) as their fight moved from their home planet of Gobotron to Earth (and later in the series back to Gobotron). 'The Battle for Gobotron (Episode 3: Conquest of Earth, Episode 4: Earthbound, Episode 5: The Final Conflict)' The first five episodes of the series are a mini-series that sets the story for the series. The Guardians and Renegades' battle for Gobotron is carried over to Earth. The Guardians strike a decisive victory over the Renegades on Gobotron, which cause the Renegades' leader Cy-kill and his supporters to flee to Earth. The Guardians follow the Renegades; both sides make human allies, with the Renegades working with Dr. Zebediah Braxis and the Guardians being helped by Nick Burns, Matt Hunter, and A. J. Foster. Cy-kill heads Siberia to get the sorium crystal, which he then takes to NORAD Center in Colorado. There the Renegades build the pulsar generation, a device that emits a sonic pulse that puts humans under the mind control of Cy-kill. Cy-kill first uses the generator to bring the Center and the area within 5 miles under his control, then he expands that out to the entire world. With the world under his control, he has his human slave population hunt down the Guardians and build Zods to help him win the battle on Gobotron. The Guardians are able to break Nick, A. J. and Matt free of Cy-kill's control and with their help are able to launch a sneak attack on NORAD and destroy the pulsar generator and the Zod fleet Cy-kill sends to Gobotron. Episode 3: Conquest of Earth vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h26m19s959.png|Dr. Braxis activates the pulsar generator vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h29m46s915.png|The pulse begins to affect Matt and Anya vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h29m51s564.png|The pulse begins to affect General Newcastle vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h30m26s184.png|The pulse begins to affect the NORAD staff vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h30m32s783.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h30m38s829.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h30m44s305.png|The pulse begins to affect the guards at the gate to NORAD Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h31m07s099.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h32m01s647.png|Matt and Anya come under the control of the generator's pulse vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h32m09s724.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h32m36s821.png|A. J. comes under the control of the generator's pulse vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h32m46s496.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h32m55s302.png|Nick comes under the control of the generator's pulse vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h33m02s764.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h33m07s245.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h33m14s627.png|Nick receives a message from Cy-kill to crush the Guardians vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h33m21s751.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h33m31s735.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h33m36s928.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h34m42s944.png|Nick frees Crasher and orders her to "crush the Guardians" vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m15s904.png|Matt receives a welcome message and an order to lead the Renegades to the Guardians from Cy-kill vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m22s133.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m26s239.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m33s529.png|Anya receives a message from Cy-kill that the Guardians must be defeated vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m37s659.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m43s184.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m48s571.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h39m53s589.png|"Must be defeated!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h41m07s141.png|Anya and A. J.: "Destroy the Guardians!!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h41m16s707.png|Matt: "Destroy the Guardians!!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h41m51s535.png|Dr. Braxis uses the generator to enslave the entire Earth vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h41m56s401.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h42m25s213.png|The pulse goes around the world vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h42m34s650.png|The people of the world are affected by the pulse vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h42m53s567.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m05s506.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m10s639.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m15s009.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m20s681.png|The people of the world come under Cy-kill's control vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m26s823.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m32s941.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m39s590.png|The order to "Destroy the Guardians" goes out over the pulse vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m45s574.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m53s224.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h43m57s771.png|"Destroy the Guardians!!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h44m57s525.png|Matt, Anya, and A. J. stand with the Renegades over the fallen Leader-1 Episode 4: Earthbound Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h46m55s313.png|Matt, Anya, A. J., and Nick under Cy-kill's control in the NORAD complex vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h47m06s323.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h47m44s798.png|The police chase after the Guardians vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h48m14s690.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h49m14s446.png|An air police officer radios to a blockade that the Guardians are headed for the bridge vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h52m04s453.png|A sheriff at the bridge blockade responds to leave the Guardians to them vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h52m18s348.png|The blockade fires as the Guardians approach vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h52m27s111.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h53m00s203.png|A farmer in a combine sees the Guardians and heads towards them vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h53m05s466.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h53m34s519.png|The farmer looks on in his busted combine as the Guardians get away vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h53m49s996.png|The police report the Guardians' escape to Crasher vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h54m03s624.png|Cop-tor brings A. J. and Nick to be leverage vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h54m53s001.png|Cop-tor prepares to slice up Nick and A. J. if the Guardians don't surrender vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h56m01s396.png|The police head out on Cy-kill's order vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h56m25s994.png|Nick and A. J. try to run when they see the Guardians vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h56m36s309.png|Turbo catches Nick and A. J. as they try to run' vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h57m30s185.png|An air police officer radios in a potential sighting of the Guardians vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h58m07s951.png|An army platoon is moving to a base on Cy-kill's order vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h58m29s524.png|People work on the Zods for the invasion of Gobotron vlcsnap-2019-07-17-16h58m38s371.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h00m15s961.png|General Newcastle reports the Guardian sighting to Cy-kill vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h00m55s665.png|Matt and General Newcastle receive Cy-kill's order to go attack the Guardians vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h02m05s789.png|Nick and A. J. receive frequency neutralizers to free them from the mind control vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h02m13s518.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h03m57s377.png|Matt radios in the location of the Guardians and his attack on them vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h04m13s919.png|Matt on the ground after jumping from his helicopter before it explores vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h05m07s646.png|Anya is spotted at the Zod manufacturing base vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h05m52s028.png|Anya and others stand around and move Zods vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h05m58s767.png|Anya stands in front of a Zod vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h06m44s527.png|Workers and soldiers flee from the Guardians' attack vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h07m24s333.png vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h07m40s473.png|Anya flees from the Guardians' attack Episode 5: The Final Conflict Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h08m44s628.png|Soldiers on patrol for the Guardians Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h08m51s898.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h09m40s165.png|A NORAD guard looks at the Guardians' Command Base landing Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h09m50s798.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h10m53s883.png|A soldier salutes at Scooter disguised as Cy-Kill Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h12m02s825.png|Dr. Braxis in the office with NORAD staff Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h12m17s418.png|The NORAD staff leaves the office at Cy-kill's command Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h14m03s806.png|The NORAD guards flee as the Guardians attack Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h14m11s249.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h14m46s792.png|The NORAD guards launch an attack on the Guardians Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h15m41s436.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h16m57s546.png|General Newcastle and two police officers launch an attack on the Guardians Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h17m05s864.png|General Newcastle and the officers flee as the Guardians return fire Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h17m15s436.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h17m31s194.png|General Newcastle and two soldiers come out of the mind control Vlcsnap-2019-07-17-17h17m41s497.png Episode 43: The Seer Cy-Kill and his minions capture a young psychic boy and his mother, hoping to use the boy's ability to predict the future as a way to defeat the Guardians. He hypnotizes the boy's mother to ensure their compliance. GB101.png|Miss Roberts is kidnapped GB102.png|Cy-Kill threatens her GB103.png|Reunited with her son GB104.png|Cy-Kill uses his hypnotic eye beams GB105.png|She is quickly hypnotized GB106.png|Little Shaun tries to snap his mother out of it GB107.png|But she hears and obeys only Cy-Kill now GB108.png|Cy-Kill orders Shaun to enter the mind probe machine Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Technological Hypnosis